1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a diffusion barrier element injection region.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic industries related to portable phones and notebook computers, demands for the lightening, miniaturizing, speeding-up, multi-function, high performance, high reliability, and low cost of products are recently increasing. To satisfy such demands, it is particularly required to increase a degree of integration of semiconductor devices and secure the process margins of the semiconductor devices. In particular, various researches are being conducted for increasing a degree of integration and improving reliability and electric characteristic.